Bloodline
by Yawarakai
Summary: Dib's father isn't as clueless to alien take-overs as his son believes him to be, and Dib isn't as human as he thinks he is. Zim isn't the first Irken to be sent to Earth and, if mbrane's secret-y secret room of monitors is correct, he won't be the only one there either. "It would appear that now would be a good time to break out the champagne." SLASH Zim/Dib and Membrane/OC


Kor Membrane stood silently beside one of the tall forest pines, his pale honey eyes staring blankly at the creature lying on the ground beside the small pond. Every few moments he would watch as a gloveless pale green hand slowly dipped into the water before rising back out with a faint hiss, smoke slowly rising from the skin. The moonlight cloaked the surrounding area with a platinum sheen, and the 20-year-old faintly wondered how something so…non-human…could look so seductively perfect beneath the midnight sky.

How was it possible for unearthly garnet eyes to capture his own and keep them hostage until his enemy deemed fit to release their iron hold? How could cool, smooth unnatural skin make his heart beat viciously inside his ribcage? Why did a slow, malicious grin of zippering teeth turn him into a hormonal fool with nothing more than the barely contained urge to throw his enemy to the ground and take them with no thought or remorse?

A throaty moan near the water caught his attention, pulling him from his musings. What he saw made his mouth turn dry and his body heat up.

Clawed fingers danced across exposed flesh as Isha let her hand wander where it wished. She knew he was near…she always knew when he was near…his scent was intoxicating and enveloping, surrounding her and crushing her iron will to nothing with ease. Enemy or not, HE was the only one she could think of in moments like this. Moments where her body scorched within from the incessant heat of the Irken cycle. Moments where her biological composition urged her to mate and mate NOW.

In the recessives of space there was no trouble in controlling such urges. She was an Invader Elite. Invader Elites traveled alone (with exception to their SIR unit). But here, on Earth, she was surrounded by a species that didn't require a cycle for reproduction. A species whose procreation abilities extended far beyond any she had ever seen before. Irkens are known for their adaptability, both mentally and physically. In the seven years she had been on this planet her body and mind have had PLENTY of time to adapt.

And for the past six months she had been in a permanent heat.

A lazy breeze drifted across the forest clearing, and with it came his scent again. The Irken breathed deeply, slowly…wanting to draw the human's presence into her very cartilage…make it a part of her entire being until she couldn't distinguish HIM from HER. Her back arched slightly at the sheer PLEASURE just that single passing smell gave her. She whimpered softly in need, and slowly, bloodstone eyes drifted open to look over at her own, personal, unknowing torturer.

Isha wanted….no…NEEDED more.

Kor eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the alien rise to her feet, glad to have been able to get his breathing back under control after having watched the surprisingly erotic display his enemy had made. He took a slow nervous step back as the invader of his home world slowly made her way closer to him.

'Is she…prowling?'

Garnet eyes narrowed as Isha noticed the human take a small step back. 'Oh that just is not going to be allowed.' She slinked closer and, before her nemesis could react, the Irken pounced and knocked him to the ground. With a small thought, she ordered her PAK to extend its 'legs' and pin him down tightly.

Pleased that he couldn't move away now, Isha leaned forward until her lips were nearly touching the human's ear and she spoke, melodious voice caressing his hearing and sending streaks of desperately ignored tingles down his spine. "Hello Kor…were you…WATCHING me? Should I be afraid for my INNOCENCE?" Kor's eyes widened and he shook his head 'no', trying to squirm from the grasp the PAK 'legs' had on him. Isha's small smirk turned into a twisted grin. "No? Are you sure?" Isha shifted in his lap, finding a more comfortable position and letting out a pleased huff when she felt her inner thigh lightly brush against the hardening flesh of his manhood through his stonewashed jeans. Her grin widened before she continued speaking, an internal giggle bubbling inside her mind from the stifled moan that had passed from the human's lips. "You see Kor…I seem to have come across a….dilemma…recently. It seems that every time I even think about you, I burn from the inside." Honey eyes looked at her in confusion. Before he could make a comment on what the hell she was talking about, Isha continued again. "Your scent, your presence, even a simple passing THOUGHT of you makes me hurn. I want nothing more than to…QUENCH…this scorching, twisting feeling that I carry…Do you know what else I think of when you cross my mind?"

A shake of a raven-haired head greeted the Irken's question and Isha's grin disappeared, replaced with a look that made all of Kor's brain cells short-circuit and shoot south faster than he could stop them. The voice dropped to nearly a hissing whisper as Isha leaned close to his ear once more. "I think about the feel of YOUR fingers dancing upon my skin and caressing me, EXPLORING me. I think about what it would feel like if those fingers just happened to trace lower and lower before finding my warm, silky core. I think about them oh so slowly sliding in and out, in and out. Can you just IMAGINE it? My core tight around your questing fingers, slick with desire? Wanting more and more and MORE of what you can do?"

Heat pooled in Kor's lower abdomen and he bit back a whimpering moan. Surely this was nothing more than a twisted form of torture to force him to step down from his fight to defend the Earth? It had to be…but with every sluttish word spoken from those vile, tempting lips Kor could feel his will grow weaker and weaker.

"Just picture it Kor…taking your fingers out and ripping my garments off, leaving me completely unclothed and at your mercy. You could make me do anything. Imagine me on my knees, taking your hot dripping cock into my wet mouth inch by slow torturous inch. Think about all the little things my tongue would do to such a hard, tasty treat. I would swirl my tongue around it like it was the only delicious thing left around. While I teased, you would pound into my warm, suckling mouth…would you fuck my mouth Kor? Would you make me take your entire hard throbbing dick into my mouth and make me feel like a slut?"

Kor nodded dumbly, his cock growing harder with every word that the Irken spoke.

"Of course you would, because that's what I want Kor. I want you to treat me like a low, dirty slut. I want you to fuck my mouth hard and fast Kor. Cum in my mouth. I'm a slut and I want you to cum in my mouth so I can taste you. It'd be such a lovely treat. Then I'll lap at it until it's all slick and clean and hard again. It'd taste so GOOD. Do you want me to lie on my back? Or would you want to take me from behind like a common Earth dog? Does that make you hard? Taking me from behind and making me take all of your cock…fuck me hard enough to hurt me? Do you want me to ride you? Slide slowly up and down, watch your throbbing dick go in and out of my tight, dripping co-OOORRREEE?!"

Isha let out an 'Oomph' as her back hit the ground before staring up into honey eyes scorched with lust. Kor's voice was husky and low and made Isha's squiggly spooch twist and turn on itself in the most delightful way. "Enough talking."

She couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
